An electronic device often generates and releases thermal energy in the operation thereof. A solution for overcoming such thermal energy is to install a heat plate in order to remove the thermal energy. The heat plate is of the properties of high heat transfer rate, light weight, and simple structure, and provides an advantage of transfer of a great amount of heat without consuming electrical power.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a perspective view of a conventional structure of heat plate. The conventional heat plate comprises a plate body A, which has an interior hollow space forming a vacuum chamber. The vacuum chamber contains therein a capillary structure and is filled with a working fluid. An edge of the plate body A is connected to a seal tube B (also referred to as opening sealing tube, degassing tube, or filling/degassing tube). The seal tube B has an end connected to the plate body A and is in communication with the vacuum chamber. The seal tube B allows the working fluid to be filled from the outside into the interior space of the heat plate A (namely the vacuum chamber) and to carry out degassing and evacuation operation, whereby heat generated during the operation of an electronic device can be dissipated. However, the conventional seal tube B has an opposite end that projects beyond the heat plate A. Since the seal tube B is arranged in an exposed manner, the seal tube B is susceptible to deformation and damage caused by being impacted or hit during the use of transportation thereof. This often leads to degradation of the performance of the heat plate or even totally malfunctioning of the heat plate.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a structure of heat plate that protects the seal tube from external impact in order to extend the service life of the heat plate.